Be Careful What You Wish For...
by Robin Terrae
Summary: AU. Daisuke and Ken find out their greatest wish is about to come true... but not in the way they think. Daiken, Taito, and TK & Kari couplings


I place the blame for the idea of this fic on a sugar high, strange dreams and an overdose of Hayashibara Megumi music, and on the lines that Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady posted on her challenge list on the ML...   
  
Digimon and its characters belong to Toei, and some other companies... I don't own them, and am only a poor college student working towards her degree... So please don't sue me!! ^_^   
  
This is an AU, considering that it, in no way follows the epilogue to episode 50. Also, I have fallen in love with Osamu (and with the Osamu/Jun coupling ^_^), so he's not dead. I also hereby give this story the obligatory Shounen-Ai/Yaoi warning. The main coupling is Daiken, some mention of TK and Kari, Taito, and other couples to be decided on at a later date. Also keep in mind, that this, like "Awakened Memories", is a Work in Progress and something written on a whim. If feedback is good, I'll continue it, if not... well, then I'll probably continue it anyway.... ^_-   
  
I would also like to thank my mother for answering all my questions about pregnancy, although I think she believes me crazy when I told her what I needed the answers for... Oh, well... ^_^   
  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Chapter 1: Longing and Discovery   
  
  
The years following the defeat of evil in the Digital World had been peaceful, and the Chosen had used this to their advantage. And now all the children had grown up, each assuming a role in the adult world, with Iori the only one left to finish his college education.   
  
Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken had been a steady item since they were twelve, and the others had all but proclaimed them as married. Takeru and Hikari, however, were the only two that had officially taken the 'plunge', having been married for almost three years. Their daughter, Tenshi, was only about six months old, and had all the other Chosen wrapped around her pudgy little fingers.   
  
Ken sighed as he wiggled his fingers in front of Tenshi's eyes, smiling as she giggled and tried to grab them. He watched, amused, as her eyes crossed as they tried to focus on them.   
  
"She sure is something, isn't she?" Takeru asked, coming into the room and sitting down next the other man.   
  
Ken smiled slightly, "Yes, she sure is." He shifted uncomfortably as he felt Takeru's eyes linger on him, studying him.   
  
"Is everything alright between you and Daisuke?"   
  
Ken nodded, "Everything's fine... in fact, tomorrow we're supposed to leave and visit Osamu, Jun and the kids."   
  
Takeru didn't miss the wistfulness in Ken's voice, but declined to comment. He just watched as the other man refocused his attention back on his daughter.   
  
****   
  
Ichijouji Osamu had known Ken for his entire life, and Ken could hide nothing from his older brother, no matter how much he tried. So, after about an hour of watching his brother, Osamu managed to drag him out onto the balcony, leaving his wife alone with her brother and the kids.   
  
After about a minute of watching Ken stare out at the view before them, did Osamu voice his question. "Okay, Ken, you've been here less than an hour, and I know something is wrong." He made sure he had his brother's attention, before he added, "So, what is it?"   
  
Ken just sighed, glancing from his brother into the room and then back to his brother. "Nothing." He answered.   
  
Osamu just gave his brother one of those 'I don't believe you, try pulling the other leg' looks. But Ken never answered his look and had instead, acquired a distant look in his eyes. Frowning slightly, Osamu tried to figure what Ken was looking at when he cast a glance over his shoulder, and saw Daisuke playing with his niece while Jun held their newborn.   
  
And then he understood.   
  
****   
  
Later that night, laying peacefully on Osamu and Jun's pull out couch, Ken propped himself up his elbow, watching the profile of his lover. Daisuke rolled slightly, so that his face was turned towards Ken. Ken smiled, and reached over his other hand, gently running his fingers through the red spikes that adorned the top of Daisuke's head.   
  
Sleep-filled eyes blinked opened, and Ken pulled his hand back. "Did I wake you?" he asked the other softly.   
  
Daisuke shook his head. "No..." he glanced around the room, his eyes finding the display of the VCR, "but it's two in the morning, Ken-chan, what are you doing still up?"   
  
"Thinking."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Everything." A pause. "And nothing."   
  
Daisuke blinked, "Can you do that?" he asked. As he saw Ken open his mouth to answer, he cut in, "I mean, what are you *really* thinking about?"   
  
Ken paused before answering. "Did you ever wonder about children?"   
  
Daisuke propped himself up, staring into Ken's eyes. "What about children?"   
  
"You know, what it would it be like to have some... if... if we would be good parents."   
  
"Ken..." Daisuke trailed off, unsure of what to say. He moved so that he could draw the other man into his arms. "What brought this on?"   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
Daisuke sighed, and hugged Ken closer. In truth, there was nothing more he wanted than to be a father and have children, but both Ken and Daisuke had seen the hell Taichi and Yamato were put through because they were a homosexual couple trying to adopt. He had no desire to put Ken through that, and he certainly didn't want to go through it himself.   
  
But then again, life has a way of completely turning around, as he had learned one faithful day when he had received his blue D-3 and V-mon.   
  
He opened his mouth to tell that to Ken, when he realized that Ken's breathing had even out and he had fallen asleep in Daisuke's arms. Smiling to himself, he hugged his love closer, and closed his eyes, following Ken into sleep.   
  
  
But Daisuke was right... the world *did* work in mysterious ways, as he and Ken were about to find out.   
  
****   
  
_A couple of months later..._   
  
Daisuke tapped his foot impatiently in front of the bathroom door, checking his watch for the thirtieth time that morning. Ken had been in the bathroom since they had gotten up, and Daisuke was beginning to get a little worried about him. Making up his mind, Daisuke knocked on the door. "Ken... what did you do, fall in? Come on, open up."   
  
Daisuke heard the knob turn and Ken slowly opened the door. Ken's face was pale, and his hair hung limply around his face. Daisuke stepped into the bathroom, taking immediate notice of the odor that seemed to hang in the room. Turning, he glanced back at Ken. "You were sick again, weren't you?" he asked.   
  
Ken nodded, and his face turned slightly paler than it already was. Pushing his lover out of the way, Ken leaned down in front of the toilet, depositing whatever remained of last night's dinner into the water.   
  
Daisuke sat down next to him; one hand holding Ken's hair away from his face, while the other gently rubbed circles on Ken's back. They stayed like for a couple of minutes, until Ken sat back, and Daisuke took the washcloth that he had moistened and ran it over Ken's face and neck.   
  
They sat in silence for a while, Ken leaning against Daisuke, Daisuke's arms around the other man's waist. "I want you to go to the doctor, Ken." Ken opened his mouth to protest, but Daisuke shushed him with a look. "Please, Ken, you've been getting sick almost every morning, and you are always tired."   
  
Ken sighed, opening his mouth to protest, when he saw Daisuke eyes. He knew he couldn't resist the puppy eyes, and froze. Slowly he nodded, and Daisuke smiled at him.   
  
"Good." Daisuke smiled at him.   
  
****   
  
Ken had always hated doctors, and preferred not to see them if he could. But if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was deny Daisuke, and since Dai wanted him to see a doctor, well, then he would have to swallow his pride and see the doctor. Sighing he shifted his body again. He had been poked, prodded, and even had to pee in the little cup.   
  
To put it mildly, Ichijouji Ken was *not* a happy person.   
  
He looked up as the doctor entered, holding his folder in one hand and a perplexed look on his face. Although Ken wasn't alarmed (he had been around Jyou long enough to know that doctors always delivered bad news with a serious, no-nonsense face), he wondered what was going on.   
  
"Um.. Doctor?" The doctor glanced up at Ken, "Is there something wrong?"   
  
The doctor stared at Ken for a long moment, as if studying him. "Well, my boy," he began after a minute, "that all depends on your definition of 'wrong'."   
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't quite understand."   
  
"You, Mr. Ichijouji, are as healthy as you ever were. In fact, it's very easy to see by looking at this..." he shook the folder in his hand, "why they called you "The Rocket" when you were younger."   
  
"But...?"   
  
"Well, that the hard part. I'm not quite sure how to phrase this..." He looked over at Ken, who was staring expectantly up at him. Sighing, he just decided to come out with it. "Ken, there is a very simple reason that you feel the way you do; the morning sickness and the fatigue. I didn't want to believe it when you told me your symptoms, but the urine test confirmed my suspensions. Keep in mind, that in all the years that I have been a doctor, I have never once come across this situation..."   
  
Ken swallowed nervously.   
  
"You are pregnant."   
  
Thud.   
  
****   
  
Ken sat silently in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, his blue eyes troubled. He had absolutely no idea how to break the news to his boyfriend.   
  
'It should be impossible!' the logical part of his mind cried. 'This kind of thing shouldn't happen!'   
  
He snorted silently. 'If it was impossible,' the other part of his mind whispered, 'then I wouldn't *be* in this situation.'   
  
Swallowing nervously, Ken wringed his hands. Although he and Daisuke had only briefly discussed it, he knew that Daisuke would be happy. At least, after he managed to pick himself off the floor.   
  
The sound of the key turning in the lock startled Ken, and all his earlier bravado disappeared. Although he didn't believe that Daisuke would ever make him give this up, he was still nervous and afraid. Turning towards the door, Ken watched as Daisuke entered the apartment, throwing his keys on the counter, and shut the door behind him.   
  
Moving into the living room, Daisuke caught site of Ken sitting on the couch in the dark. Hitting the light switch, he moved over to Ken, sitting next to him on the couch.   
  
Ken reached over and grabbed Daisuke's hand, squeezing it hard, but he didn't turn his head and look at Daisuke. The other man simply stared at Ken's hand in his then up at his boyfriend's profile.   
  
"What happened at the doctor's today?"   
  
"You would never believe me if I told you."   
  
"Try me." Then Daisue panicked, "You are okay, right. You would've called me on the cell if it was life threatening, right?" His voice rose in pitch, "Or you would've been the hospital or something, right?"   
  
"Actually, Dai, he told me that I was probably healthier now, then when I was a child."   
  
"Then why are you sick and tired all the time?" Daisuke looked genuinely confused.   
  
Ken took a deep breath. He was slightly worried, but he also wanted to see what Daisuke's reaction to this was going to be. Ken had a feeling it was the Kaiser part of him that was going to enjoy this. "Well, you see, it's like this..."   
  
Daisuke leaned forward in anticipation, as if each word coming off of Ken's tongue was gold.   
  
"I'm pregnant. We're going to be fathers."   
  
There was silence, and Ken glanced at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. The redhead had gone white, and stammered, "Y... you're kidding, right?"   
  
Ken shook his head, and Daisuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, slumping back into the couch. Ken snorted, then made his way into the kitchen for the smelling salts.   
  
"Men..." he muttered.   
  
****   
  
Daisuke opened his eyes, blinking slowly, some offending odor breaking into his dreamland. Suddenly, he wrinkled his nose and moved his hand to push the source of the odor away.   
  
"Are you awake?" Ken's voice asked him softly.   
  
Daisuke blinked again, and then looked up into the worried blue eyes of his lover. "Um.. yeah." He stated, sounding somewhat confused, "What happened?"   
  
"You fainted." Was Ken's prompt and concise reply.   
  
"I had the weirdest dream." He started. " I dreamed that I came home from work and that you had told me that you were pregnant." Daisuke started laughing, "Some dream, eh?"   
  
"Um... Dai?" Ken's voice got awful quite, and Daisuke looked at him.   
  
Suddenly, Daisuke's brown eyes opened wide, "You mean.. it wasn't a dream?" Ken shook his head. "We're going to be fathers?" Ken nodded. Daisuke stared at him for a moment, and Ken fidgeted, suddenly afraid.   
  
But he was surprised when Daisuke jumped off the couch and began to dance wildly around the room, shouting for joy. In his mirth, he hauled Ken off the couch and pulled him close. Ken's smile was radiant enough to light up the whole room. Daisuke's hand trailed down to Ken's stomach, resting lightly. "Here?" he asked, excitedly.   
  
Ken laughed, "Daisuke, it's only a couple of weeks along! There's nothing to feel!"   
  
Daisuke flashed Ken a grin. "I don't care!" He hugged Ken close, "I love you, Ken-chan."   
  
Ken smiled, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, "I love you, too, Dai-chan."   
  
  
But little did they know, that there was still much ahead of them...   
  
  
End: Part One   
  
  
What a place to leave it, eh? Well, the next part will have the first part of Ken's pregnancy. Can we say, mood swings, everybody? ^_^


End file.
